My Perfect Mate
by Rockleerox93
Summary: Some people grow old together. Having held a relationship for more that 56 years. But Gaara can't keep a relationship for 56 seconds! This dilema drives him to his youthful friend for advice! GaaLee


I jumped and slammed onto the hard mattress with a muffled growl. I landed in such an odd angle that my feet lazily hanging over the mattresses body. My less than graceful fall ruffled the blanket. I didn't think too much of it, it's not like it was my bed…

"Gaara-kun?" A voice said as it floated from behind the cracked bedroom door. A curious head squeezed through.

"…" I gave my friend a long look before he sighed in a knowing manner. As many times as I've stormed into his room and flopped down on his green comforter, one would think he'd know what was wrong with me.

He gave me a sheepish smile, knowing full well why I was there. Pearly white gems flashed my jade eyes, blinding me momentarily. Jesus…no matter how little he revealed of his teeth, they still shimmered that awful white color. He slowly dragged his feet on the carpet picking up static as he made his way under the arch of the door. He stopped just a few inches away from my dangling feet.

"Don't tell me you broke up with Sakura-chan." he said dramatically, each word growing with intensity. His big dog eyes looked me over with a concern. I nodded. He rolled his head on his shoulder and sighed loudly.

Lecture time in three….two…

"Gaara-kun! You can't just keep breaking these girl's hearts! With all the youth you've conjured up inside to maintain multiple relationships only to have them fall apart is…is…"

"Munity?" I provided. He jumped up yelling something about how youth, commitment and love played a major role in a successful relationship. This whole lecture was such a bore. This is my sixth time hearing it. **Sixth** **time**. The first time Lee's mouth motored had been because I broke up with some girl named Mitsuri over her constant complaints and whiny night calls. I swear my phone was ringing off the hook from midnight to daybreak. I mentally groaned at the thought. The time after that was when a shy girl by the name of Hinata asked me to walk her home. I soon learned how obsessive and weird she was. I guess all stalkers are that way. Further down the list, there was this girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah, TenTen, who I later discovered to be cheating on me with Hinata's cousin. Hinata wasn't as innocent as she claimed to be. I found TenTen making out with that Neji kid and when her eye's felt me boring holes into them, she was quick to blurt something about Hinata setting them up. The week after that, I hooked up with some music chick. Tayuya I think it was. Lee always lectured me about that one. He didn't like her use of profanity, in fact, all her words were aimed at him but I never understood why she didn't like him. Oh well, she was weird like that I guess. We got along for a few days until she accused me of cheating with some waitress at some coffee shop. Turns out what she saw was my look-a-like, Sasori, making out with his waiter, Diedara. Yep, _**lots**_ of people mistake that art freak for a chick. Lee saw him once walking hand in hand with Sasori down to the art room. Lee shared his thoughts about how cute the blonde was. I tease him nonstop about that, even to this day. Shortly after that predicament, some girl pressed her breast against my chest, confessing her burning love for me. I took that offer **immediately**. I will never forget that day… Lee was there in the gym, fuming red. He walked up to us and politely asked if he could speak to me, Ino obliged and handed me over with a light kiss to the cheek. Poor girl didn't even make it halfway toward the football bleachers before **SMACK**! My back crashed into the wax floor, shrieking with pure surprise I tilted my head to peer into round eyes. Lee seemed so fragile looming over me. Almost as if he hadn't just struck me in the mouth with a bandaged hand. His features were no longer painted with fury. His eyes were dull and detached, no longer fuming with disgust. His cheeks were back to their original plushy pink tone, and not that crimson flush of pure anger. If I didn't know better…I would have thought he was dead.

"Haven't you learned yet? You can't keep doing this!" He snapped. I blinked, realizing that I had been dozing off throughout his whole speech.

"…Yeah." I lied. I had no idea what he was getting at, despite all the times he's forced me down on his mattress and yanked me by the ears to listen. Of all the times he's recited this _youthful _speech of his, does he truly think I've learned anything? I wouldn't be surprised if he bought this lie like he did all those other times. I waved him off, acting as if I had _learned_ my lesson. As soon as I pressed my hands into the mattress to lift myself up, firm hands crashed against my chest sending me back quite a distance. The blanket had finally bunched itself up in the wee crease between the wall and mattress after I had plummeted through it. I was sprawled on the bed, again!

"What the hell Lee!" I growled as I sat up, attempting to fix my now wrinkled black polo.

"Do you take me for an idiot Gaara? I have given this speech a total of six times. SIX. And you truly think I believe my words have gotten through to you?"

Uh oh. Lee only drops honorifics when he's angry. And nobody has seen him this upset except that time in the gym. His eyes were being consumed by fire, and the hues of his pink cheeks were slowly rising in tint. Did Lee know his attempts to do me right were useless? Did he truly?

Lee looked at me with pure innocence. His angered eyes resided into dull curiosity. His thick brows came together, causing a small crease to form in the skin between them.

"…What are you looking for in a woman Gaara." It wasn't a question. Hell, it wasn't even a statement. It almost sounded like a demand. When in the hell did Lee start demanding things? When I fuck up, that's when.

"Uh…"I was completely dumbfounded. What was I looking for in a woman? Usually I had an answer for everything. But that was **usually**.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I countered, obviously at a loss for words. Lee's face didn't falter under my intimidating glare. He just stood there. Dull interest and red faced. Lee was _not _making this easy.

"It's a question you cannot answer." He simply put. He slowly made his way toward his computer chair and flopped down into it like an old fluffy sofa. His chin rested softly on the head of the wooden chair with his arms draped across his stomach in a lazy manner. He began to kick his feet like a child would on a swing set. I've never seen Lee look so…cute.

"You don't know."

"Don't know what?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"What you want in a woman is everything you **do not** have."

"Like a vagina?"

Lee blinked at my sarcastic remark, obviously fazed but not in a surprised way. He has always laughed at my sense of humor, not because he wanted to, but simply because it was crude and hilarious. He'd always slap a hand over his mouth and accuse me of being disgusting. Well, today he was just disgusted.

"No."He didn't bother to yell. It's as if he was giving up on me. Lee would never…would he?

I sighed loudly. "Okay, I'm sorry for breaking up with Sakura. But she had some _real _issues and…"

He shrugged. "So? She had issues? What about them? Women have issues."

"Lee, I'm serious. She was crazy."

"And?"

"She talks to herself."

"And?"

"She throws violent temper tantrums."

"And?"

This was becoming aggravating. Lee wasn't trying to listen and he wasn't trying to help me. What is he trying to get at?

"I'm not looking for a woman with anger issues Lee. I have enough of that."

He sat in his chair, staring into blank space. Lee didn't reply…does that mean he's listening now?

"And…she can't be a bitch about everything."

A deep breath escaped his lungs and his chest fell dramatically only to rise again. I'm getting somewhere…

"She can't be a stalker either." I shifted uncomfortably under Lee's eyes. He was staring at me now, not with that overly happy puppy dog stare, but the 'go on and tell me' look.

"She can't be spoiled rotten like Hinata. Oh, she can't wear makeup either…or at least too much." I shivered at the thought of Ino's mascara eyeliner, her loud painted lips and powder blush cheeks that usually cracked when she smiled. "She can't be a two timer either." Lee smiled at that.

"Gaara, I asked you what you want in a woman. Not what you do not want." He laughed.

At least Lee was talking to me. I took that as a sign of forgiveness.

I sat, contemplating things within my head. What I want in a woman…

"I want her to be honest. She has to be confident and hardworking. Smart but not too brainy or else she'll drive me insane. "Lee laughed some more. It wasn't just because I was being funny, but because I was actually learning something from my mistakes. Was this what Lee wanted me to see?

I think I know what I want now.

"…She needs to be conservative with what she wears. She has to love everything and anything. She possesses not one hateful bone in her body. She's very forgiving…and has nothing but love for others. With warm smiles bearing pearly white teeth that twinkle-"

Lee put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You can stop now." Lee was laughing so hard now, his head was hanging and his arms were constructed over his stomach as his feet continued to kick wildly. I wouldn't be surprised if he slipped out of his chair and fell unconscious from brain damage.

"Lee…I think I know what I want now."

"Yeah?" he giggled, "You kind of expressed it to me a moment ago."

"No, I meant I know what I want….**now**."

Lee stared at me for a long time. His giggling had finally died down and his feet stilled. He tilted his head in pure confusion.

"I want you."

Lee's eyes grew the size of fists. "What?!"

"Everything I want in a woman is in you Lee." I slowly slipped off the bed, walking at a predatory pace toward the astonished boy. Lee gaped and gawked, unable to counter against me.

"You can't speak Lee?" I brushed his bangs aside so he could look me in the eyes. He bashfully inched away from me with a small whine.

"Gaara!" he shouted, completely embarrassed. He kept his arms around his stomach, refusing to budge. Well, that's a shame…he left open territory just begging to be violated.

"Gah! What are you..! St-mmnn!" I slipped into the seat with him, forcing his legs over mine. As he hastily unfastened his arms from around his stomach, I captured his lips with my own. So soft… I hugged his hips and thrust against him with my chest. He gave a surprised moan and his body jerked subconsciously. I trace his lips with my tongue. He shivered from the contact with the offensive muscle. Saliva glistened lips gave way to my call. He granted me entrance. My tongue lapped at the warm cavern, amazed at how he tasted. Spice and curry. Own tongues danced together. The battle for dominance began but Lee stayed submissive knowing that he wouldn't be able to win this fight. We broke for air, a thin trail of saliva followed.

"G-gaara…."he stuttered. His eyes were glazed over with lust and his cheeks grew pink with every passing second.

I smirked. "You're my perfect mate."


End file.
